Power converters, such as class-E power converters, are utilized in a variety of high and low voltage applications. For example, because class-E power converters offer high efficiency, generate small switching losses, and typically display relative immunity to component tolerances, they may be utilized as power converters in induction heating (IH) and lighting applications.
Due to the advantages described above, IH cooktops utilizing class-E power converters enjoy considerable popularity. However, conventional class-E power converters are designed for use with stable power sources, which may not be consistently available everywhere IH cooktops utilizing class-E power converters are presently in use. For example, voltage transients can cause mains power to fluctuate substantially from nominal values, exposing the power switch or switches typically implemented as part of a class-E power converter to over-voltage induced damage or failure.